The security of computing resources and associated data is of high importance in many contexts. As an example, organizations often utilize networks of computing devices to provide a robust set of services to their users. Networks often span multiple geographic boundaries and often connect with other networks. An organization, for example, may support its operations using both internal networks of computing resources and computing resources managed by others. Computers of the organization, for instance, may communicate with computers of other organizations to access and/or provide data while using services of another organization. In many instances, organizations configure and operate remote networks using hardware managed by other organizations, thereby reducing infrastructure costs and achieving other advantages. With such configurations of computing resources, ensuring that access to the resources and the data they hold is secure can be challenging, especially as the size and complexity of such configurations grow.
Modern cryptographic algorithms provide high levels of data security. However, the use of encryption operations by users and entities within an organization may present challenges for an organization to monitor the security of a network and ensure that sensitive information (e.g., trade secrets, social security numbers, credit card numbers, private medical information) are not being transferred in an improper manner, whether inadvertently or maliciously.